Aaron Whitmore
Aaron Whitmore war ein Student am Whitmore-College und der Schützling von Wes Maxfield. Er war seit seiner Kindheit der beste Freund von Megan und betrauert deren Tod sehr. In der fünften Staffel freundet er sich mit Elena an und erfährt von seiner Verbindung zur Augustine-Gesellschaft. Aaron war ein Mitglied der Whitmore-Familie. Früheres Leben Aaron Whitmore musste in seinem Leben schon viele tragische Verluste ertragen und er hat das Gefühl, dass alle Menschen, die er jemals geliebt hat, von ihm genommen wurden, da eigentlich all seine Verwandten bereits tot sind. Dr. Wes Maxfield hat sich Aaron schließlich angenommen und wurde zu dessen wichtigsten Vertrauten. Nach der High School studiert Aaron am Whitmore College und teilt sich dort ein Zimmer mit Megan King, mit der er seit seiner Kindheit befreundet ist. Entsprechend hart trifft ihn Megans Tod, die ermordet wurde. Vampire Diaries Staffel Fünf Auf der Trauerfeier für Megan lernt Aaron Elena Gilbert kennen, ist jedoch nicht in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch, weshalb er verschwindet. Kurze Zeit später trifft er auf einer Halloween-Party erneut auf Elena. Diese manipuliert ihn, sodass er ihr gesteht, dass er sich für Megans Tod verantwortlich fühlt, da alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten, sterben. An diese Unterhaltung kann sich Aaron später jedoch nicht mehr erinnern, da Elena ihn so beeinflusst, dass er sie für ihn nie stattgefunden hat. Nachdem Aaron einigen Alkohol auf der Party getrunken hat, verlangt Wes Maxfield dessen Autoschlüssel und überreicht ihm Geld fürs Taxi. Er macht Aaron auch noch einmal deutlich, wie wichtig dieser ihm ist und bittet ihn, Abstand zu Elena zu halten. Auf einer offiziellen Veranstaltung trifft Aaron dann auf Katherine Pierce, die er für Elena hält. Katherine erkundigt sich bei Aaron über die Augustine-Gesellschaft, wovon dieser jedoch keine Ahnung hat. Nach Megans Tod hat Aaron Jesse als neuen Mitbewohner bekommen. Dieser greift ihn eines Abends aus heiterem Himmel an und ernährt sich von Aarons Blut. Er heilt Aaron anschließend jedoch wieder mit seinem Blut und beeinflusst ihn so, dass er nichts mehr von dem Angriff weiß. Elena lädt Aaron dann zu einer Party ein und Aaron beschließt, dorthin zu gehen, auch wenn Wes ihn vor Elena gewarnt hat. Auf der Party sprechen Aaron und Elena über die Verluste, die sie in ihrem Leben erfahren haben und Aaron gesteht Elena, dass seine Eltern von einem Bären getötet wurden, als er mit ihnen campen war. Da auch alle anderen Familienmitglieder von ihm tot sind, ist Wes nun der einzige, den Aaron noch hat. Einige Tage später stirbt auch Jesse und Elena erzählt Aaron, dass es Selbstmord gewesen ist. Aaron macht die Tatsache vollkommen fertig, da er erneut einen Menschen verloren hat, der ihm nahe stand. Er unterhält sich mit Elena darüber und wird hellhörig, als diese erzählt, dass Wes derjenige war, der beide Tode als Selbstmord deklariert hat. Er möchte dann herausfinden, inwiefern Wes mit den Toden zu tun hatte und geht gemeinsam mit Elena zum Whitmore-Haus. Dort werden sie von Wes überrascht, der Elena mit Eisenkraut ausschalten kann und sie anschließend in eine der Zellen im Keller einschließt. Anschließend erzählt er Aaron von der Augustine-Gesellschaft und der Tatsache, dass Aarons Familie diese seit Jahrzehnten betrieben hat, um Experimente an Vampiren durchzuführen, die einen Fortschritt in der Medizin für Menschen bringen sollen. Aaron ist sprachlos und erhält dann von Wes die Uhr seines Vaters, in welcher sich Eisenkraut befindet, um so gegen die Manipulation von Vampiren immun zu sein. Als Wes ihm dann auch noch die wahren Todesumstände seiner Eltern offenbart, kann Aaron nicht glauben, dass er sein Leben lang belogen wurde. Außer sich vor Wut schlägt er Wes ins Gesicht und schnappt sich dann eine Waffe, mit der er zu den Zellen geht, um Elena zu konfrontieren, von der er nun glaubt, dass sie seine Eltern ermordet hat. Doch bei den Zellen angekommen, erfährt er von dem inhaftierten Damon Salvatore, dass dieser Aarons Eltern ermordet hat, um Rache an den Whitmores zu nehmen, die Jahre lang Experimente an ihm durchgeführt hatten. Als Damon ihm dann auch erzählt, dass er Aarons Tante Sarah ebenfalls ermordet hat, schießt Aaron ihm wütend in den Kopf. Da Damon als Vampir jedoch nicht durch den Kopfschuss sterben kann, taucht er wenig später wieder bei Aaron auf und entführt diesen gemeinsam mit Stefan. Die beiden wollen Aaron gegen Elena eintauschen, die immer noch von in Wes' Gefangenschaft ist. Doch Wes lockt Stefan und Damon bei der Übergabe in eine Falle, in dem er Enzo freilässt, der noch eine offene Rechnung mit Damon hat. Während Damon gegen Enzo kämpft, bringt Aaron Stefan zu seinem Studentenzimmer, mit der Behauptung, dort Informationen über Elenas Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Doch als sie in Aarons Zimmer angekommen sind, versucht Aaron Stefan zu erschießen, wird jedoch von Stefan ohne Probleme entwaffnet. Stefan attackiert Aaron daraufhin und dieser wehrt sich nicht im Geringsten, da er glaubt durch Damons Rachefeldzug eh ein toter Mann zu sein. Stefan lässt daraufhin von Aaron ab und macht diesem klar, dass er nicht wie sein Bruder sei. Aaron ist schließlich doch erleichtert, dass er am Leben ist und gibt Stefan einige Dokumente, die ihm helfen könnten Elena zu finden. Aaron folgt Stefan zur alten Arztpraxis von Grayson Gilbert und schlägt Wes dort erneut ins Gesicht, da dieser riskiert hat, dass Aaron von Damon und Stefan umgebracht wird. Er verlangt von Wes, dass dieser sich von ihm fernhält und nimmt dann Wes' Serum mit sich, damit dieser nicht weiter an Vampiren experimentieren kann. Nachdem die ganze Sache ausgestanden ist, will sich Aaron bei Elena entschuldigen, trifft jedoch nur Caroline Forbes an. Er erklärt Caroline, dass er Wes' jegliche Forschungsgelder entzogen hat, damit die Experimente der Augustine-Gesellschaft endlich beendet werden. Zurück in seinem eigenen Zimmer, wird Aaron von Enzo überrascht und entführt. Enzo bringt ihn zu Damon, damit dieser Aaron tötet und die beiden ihre Freundschaft wieder aufleben lassen können. Damon bricht Enzo jedoch das Genick und nimmt Aaron anschließend seine Uhr ab, damit er ihn beeinflussen kann. Aaron folgt den Anweisungen und macht sich auf den Weg, um die Stadt für immer zu verlassen. Doch kurze Zeit später stellen sich Damon und Enzo ihm erneut in den Weg. Damon greift Aaron schließlich an und saugt ihm sein Blut aus, bis Aaron stirbt und damit die gesamte Whitmore-Blutlinie ausgelöscht ist. Persönlichkeit Aaron war ein junger Mann mit einer schlimmen Vergangenheit. Er wollte am College, das seiner Familie gehört, von vorne anfangen. Er schien meist traurig und verschlossen zu sein, was wohl aus den Schwierigkeiten und Unglücken aus seiner Jugend resultiert. Aufgrund der vielen Todesfälle unter seinen Freunden und in seiner Familie zeigt Aaron Symptome von Depression und dem Überlebensschuld-Syndrom. Nachdem er von Damons Rolle bei den Toden seiner Vorfahren erfuhr, fand er keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben. So stachelte er Stefan an, damit dieser in tötete und Damon keine Genugtuhung erfahren könnte, wenn er Aaron oder seine Nachfahren ermorden würde. Allerdings war Aaron auch sehr mutig, da er keine Angst zeigte, als Damon und Enzo erklärten, dass sie ihn töten würden. Stattdessen reizte er Damon damit, dass er niemals gut genug für Elena wäre. Trotzdem entwickelte Aaron Sympathien für Vampire, als er von der Geschichte seiner Familie erfuhr, die Vampire im Namen der Wissenschaft folterten. Danach strich er die Spenden seiner Familie für diese Organisation. Aussehen Aaron hatte blaue Augen und blonde Haare. Er sah meist sehr unschuldig und traurig aus, sodass er wie die gefolterte Seele wirkte, die er als junger Mann bereits war. Außerdem war er athletisch. Beziehungen * Wes und Aaron (Wes war Aarons Vormund, ehemlige Freunde, ehemalige Verbündete) * Elena und Aaron (Freunde) * Damon und Aaron (Feinde) Auftritte : * Körper (Totale Herzfinsternis) : * erwähnt (Das verlorene Mädchen) : * Halluzination (Während du schliefst) Trivia * Er und Megan waren gut befreundet, bis diese von Enzo in Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast getötet wurde. * Er war Jesses Mitbewohner, bis dieser in Vampirlaborratten in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde. * Aaron dachte, dass seine Eltern von einem wilden Bären auf einem Camping-Trip getötet wurden. Erst später erfuhr er, dass sie von einem Vampir getötet wurden. ** In Die Zelle wird klar, dass Damon seine Eltern tötete, da er von den Augustine gefoltert wurde, die von Aarons Eltern unterstützt wurden. ** Außerdem erfuhr Aaron, dass Damon seine ganze Familie seit den 1950er aus Rache tötete. Auch Aaron wird in Der Teufel in mir von Damon getötet. * Wes Maxfield war Aarons gesetzlicher Vormund, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren. Galerie Aaron.jpg Aaron_Enzo_Damon.jpg en: Aaron Whitmore Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Außerhalb von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Whitmore College Student Kategorie:Whitmore Familie Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Getötet von Damon